


The Sindar Encampment

by silvertrails



Series: Second Age Arc [11]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 14:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17582273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: The Sindarin Lords during the Siege of Mordor.





	The Sindar Encampment

**The Sindar Encampment  
By CC   
September, 2014**

This story is an amateur effort and does not intend to infringe on the rights of J.R.R. Tolkien. No profit is made and no harm is intended. 

This double drabble was written for Luin77. The story is set in the Second Age, during the siege of Mordor. Eleborn is Thranduil’s younger brother, and my character.

* * *

The sky was dark with the fumes coming out from Mount Doom. The warriors were tired after the long siege. Oropher would have expected the Secondborn to lose hope, but they were drinking and singing in their encampment. They were braver than Oropher would have thought.

0ropher sat around the fire with Amdir and their sons, discussing the sentry and scouting duties. On the other part of the encampment the Noldor were probably doing the same. There were also the Dwarves, but they mostly kept to themselves. 

“Still working?” Celeborn said. He let himself fall beside Oropher. 

“Have you been drinking with that Noldo?”

Celeborn grinned, “Which one?”

“The most obnoxious, and arrogant of them,” Oropher said. He turned to the younger Elves. “You go and join the Secondborn. Be back on time for your duties.” 

Once Eleborn and Amroth dragged Thranduil away with them, Celeborn spoke, “and Gil-galad is not that bad. His cousins know how to keep him in line.”

“Barely,” Oropher said.

“Elrond is your kin,” Amdir said.

“And they are coming to our encampment,” Celeborn added.

“You invited them?”

“They are my kin, and they will bring wine.”

Amdir smiled. “And you… we need to relax.”


End file.
